


Long Distance Love - Alvin's side

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [9]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to Long Distance Love - Jude's side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Love - Alvin's side

** **

**Alvin's pov**

I let out a sigh once I had gotten off of the plane that was in the airport that was an hour away from where Jude was living at. He was in the town of Helioborg while I did find out that he was working with my cousin Balan. This did make is easier to find him though since my cousin did know where he lived. I was going to be picked up by Balan since I was going to surprise Jude about my arrival. This was going to be an awesome Christmas though since I would be staying because I made the decision to move here. This would give Jude and I the chance to be more of a couple which was the one that that I wanted. 

Balan soon came to get me from the airport to take me to Jude's home for his other Christmas present. I leaned back in the seat looking out the window as I was hoping that this hour long trip would come to an end quickly. I just wanted to hold Jude in my arms since this was going to be my first time to hold him in my arms. I leaned back in the seat knowing that I would be able to see Jude very soon. 

The car soon came to a stop once we reached Jude's house that was a simple two-story house. I thanked Balan for the ride before I got out of the car to go surprise Jude. I made my way to the door after pulling my bags out of the car. I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before I heard the sound of someone walking to the door with the sound of something falling. The door then opened after that revealing Jude who just looked like he woke up as his hair was sticking up. He was rubbing at one of his eyes which I thought was adorable since I never got to see him like this unless I caught him on video chat by luck. I placed my hand underneath his chin before I placed my lips against his as I started to kiss him while he did start to blush because the kiss came out of nowhere. I pulled away from the kiss with a chuckle before I rested my forehead against his with a smile while holding onto his hand 

"Merry Christmas Jude." 

 


End file.
